


Kitkat Chunky

by jungbros (silvertaels)



Series: imported fics [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, changki rise 2k17, don't click if you're allergic to puns, old fic, punny af, shitty crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertaels/pseuds/jungbros
Summary: Changkyun makes stupid puns and all the members are fed up. Kihyun comes to their rescue."Changkyun-ah, what are you doing with that shovel?""This, guys, is not a shovel. This is a hoe. This is one hoe. Geddit?"





	Kitkat Chunky

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on aff (26th Oct 2016).

All the members stopped what they were doing to look at Changkyun, who was holding a certain gardening tool.

Minhyuk blinked at him, "Changkyun-ah, what are you doing with that shovel?"

Changkyun smiled, and shook his head. He looked around to make eye contact with every member. "This, guys, is not a shovel. This is a hoe. This is  _one hoe_. Geddit?" He finished with a smirk and started laughing uncontrollably to himself, clutching his stomach. 

Everyone else was speechless.

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows, "Um, okay. That's me, ha ha." He confiscated the hoe and threatened to stick the hoe up Changkyun's hole if he did that again. Quietly, Kihyun clenched his fists, well hidden in his pockets.

Changkyun just shrugged and sat down on the couch. He then took out his handphone and started typing something. He tapped Hyunwoo on his shoulder and said, "Hey, hyung! Let me show you something funny." 

Hyunwoo cocked his eyebrow at the screen and looked at Changkyun. "What's so funny about my name?"

"Don't you get it? I've just _shown u_ , Shownu, geddit?? AHAHAHAHAHA-" 

Hyunwoo just started laughing like a fool anyway, even if he didn't get the joke. Somewhere in a corner of the living room, Kihyun glared at the two behind the magazine he pretended to be reading. When Changkyun's eyes met his, he just scoffed and continued to pretend to read the magazine.

Satisfied with Hyunwoo's reaction, Changkyun went on to lightly elbow Jooheon in his waist. "Hey, hyung. Would _Joo_ like some _honey_? AHAHAHA-"

Jooheon sighed with a trouble expression, "Changkyun-ah. Stop this madness."

Changkyun raised his eyebrows a 'well, okay then' and moved on to bother Hyungwon while still giggling to himself. Kihyun slipped out of the dorm at that moment.

"Hey, hyung. I challenge you to Mario Kart."

Hyungwon smirked, "You? Challenge me?" Changkyun nodded. Hyungwon spread his arms confidently, "Sure, challenge accepted."

As if Changkyun wasn't bad enough in the first place, he intentionally went over banana peels so much there was no way he could win. Halfway through the race, Hyungwon glanced over at Changkyun, confused. Changkyun looked as serious as he could be, so Hyungwon turned back to his game.

"OH MAN! That was so close, hyung. Minhyuk-hyung, did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Hyungwon- _hyung won_ , geddit? AHAHAHA-"

Minhyuk rolled his eyes and heaved a deep sigh, "Changkyun-ah! Stop it! Your puns are not even funny."

Kihyun stepped back into the dorm with something in his hands.

Changkyun bit back a grin and with the most pitiful pout ever, "Hyung... Just because your name is _Min_ hyuk doesn't mean you should be _mean_ to me!"

Minhyuk grabbed his head, exasperated, "Oh my God! This madness- Changkyun- I'm just- Bye-" and disappeared into his room.

Kihyun chuckled, and held the item up in his hand. "Changkyun-ah, do you know what this is?"

Changkyun casually replied, "Mhm, Kitkat."

Kihyun slowly shook his head, and stared right into Changkyun's eyes. "Yes, it is Kitkat, but no. It is not just Kitkat." Kihyun stepped closer and closer to Changkyun, and Changkyun moved back until he hit the wall. Kihyun was uncomfortably close to him. "Look closely at it." Changkyun darted his eyes back and forth between Kihyun and the Kitkat bar.

Changkyun swallowed hard. Kihyun was making him unnecessarily nervous for no reason. "Umm... It's a Kitkat Chunky..?"

Kihyun looked down and smiled. Without a word, he opened the wrapper and took a bite of the Kitkat. "You're right, Changkyun-ah. It is Kitkat Chunky. But it's also _our_ Kitkat. Kitkat _Changki_ , geddit?" 

Changkyun's eyes widened, and he couldn't say a word because his lips were occupied by Kihyun's. Kihyun was sucking hard on Changkyun's lower lip, and when Kihyun pushed his tongue into Changkyun's mouth, Changkyun groaned as he tasted the chocolate. Kihyun broke away first, and left a light peck on Changkyun's neck.

Changkyun was panting lightly, with his mouth slightly open. He could only watch as Kihyun smirked, stuffing the remaining Kitkat bar into Changkyun's mouth, and walked away.

Hoseok cleared his throat, "Um, okay."

-

Changkyun quit using puns of the members' names ever since.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are still alive


End file.
